Portrait of her
by cagarichan
Summary: Yoh promises Anna to never forget her but the problem is Anna got an amnesia. She forgotten him and the promise. Anna is engage to another guy which she owes her life then Yoh found another girl. Will yoh Move on? [AnnaxYoh]
1. Promise

And again Shaman King Fanfic  
**Author's note:** Yeah, I know this is my second ff of Shaman King, still loving this series! I hope you like this one.  
And this story is still focused at ANNA and YOH pairing but there will be some changes because I inserted a new character and 3rd person was used. Hope to like my story even though I'm suck at making plot.

TITLE:  
" **Portrait of Her** "

Chapter 1: **Promise**

He was dreaming in a long road… trying to reach her. He continued chasing her and can't seem to reach her. In reality beyond he was bathing with his own sweat. Back to dream, he was still running… He can't understand this dream, why is he chasing her while he already has her? He kept on running until the end of the road. And abruptly woke up from the dream. He looked around his room like searching and observing something.

"Phew! Just a dream…" he said. He laid his head back to the pillow and continued from sleeping.

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

"OH!" he yawned while turning off his alarm clock.

It's exactly 6:00 in the morning; everyone should be woke up and do their chores. Including Manta, which is not part of Asakura household, has to wake up early and help them. Yoh is still on his bed sleeping tight, Manta was trying to wake him up but it was useless.

Anna was getting mad because its 6:30 already, they have to finish their work at exactly 7:00. Instead of waiting, she went to Yoh's room to wake him up. She tried her best to wake him up but it was useless too. Suddenly Yoh murmured something.

"Oh! C'mon… I'm still sleeping could you just stay still Manta…" as he yawning.

"Umm… Yoh!" Manta murmured

"Huh" Yoh stared at him.

"Wait a sec.!" He startled

"If Manta is tied up on that chair… whose waking me up?" as he continued.

All of his hair in his arms are electrifying him and felt a certain feeling, a feeling called fear. As he slowly look up he immediately stood up. Anna and Yoh stared at each other. None of them are speaking. Yoh is sweating so much like bathing with his own sweat.

"YOH" Anna said

"Umm yeah!" As he replied

"What time is it?" She asked calmly

"Oh, yeah! It's Sunday…" while scratching his head.

"GO PRACTICING NOW!" Anna shouted

Yoh don't have the guts to answered back even in his dreams he still don't have the courage. He hurriedly dresses himself and went outside and jog. And Manta is still on the chair tied up. He was beyond help. Yoh was stretching on the doorway when Anna came out.

He asked her where is she going, she replied she's going with him. Even though he's practicing so much Anna wants to make sure that he's really practicing. Anna took out the bike so she won't get tired while Yoh is jogging.

It's been about an hour and half after they left the house. Anna let Yoh rest for a while. He chooses his favorite spot to rest, up in the hill with the big tree. Both of them are quiet… and no one seems wanted to open a topic. Yoh was resting peacefully when some images came out itself. Images from his dream last night. Suddenly some words came out of his mouth.

"Umm… Anna…" Yoh started.

"Whatever happened to us…" he continued

" … " No words from Anna

"Promise to me… we won't forget each other" He finished

"Yoh!" She started too.

"I will never ever forget that I have met you…" she dimly smiles

"Meeting you have changed my life" She ended smiling at him.

"So…" As she continued but the face turned into emotionless again

"STOP RESTING AND START JOGGING!" She shouted

And again she scolded Yoh and they continued jogging. They have reached their house. Yoh was sweating so much; Anna let Yoh take a rest for a while. Yoh was so happy to take a rest for a while. He sat on the couch and took a nap.

Manta was still on the chair all tied up. He shouted all through out his throat but no one seems to hear him. Anna entered Yoh's room and suddenly she untied Manta from the chair. He can't believe what she just did. Leaving Manta on the room kept him thinking so much.

She went to the bathroom and locked herself in.

**SFX**: _SHHHHHH_

Sound of the water had flow on her ears and nothing seems to hear other sounds. She kept hearing those words from Yoh, a promise that he made with her. She knows that he's not great at keeping promise but the feeling that she felt after she heard that makes her so insecure and things.

She was washing her face when she slowly shifted her eyesight to her left wrist. A unique bracelet made of nylon, which is not that, so expensive, a promise gift from Yoh. She stared at it and some images came out by itself, a flashback.

_**Flash Back  
**_

"I know that you know, I'm not good at keeping promises…" Yoh explained

"But by these bracelets that I made…"

"Surely, I think, this will keep us reminded from the promise that we just made from under the big tree on the hill."

"Anna, keep this as a token of our… our…." He was blushing and turning into a big red balloon.

"Even you can't tell it into words but by action…" She answered. The face of emotionless was full of emotions.

"I truly accepted it…"

_**End flash back  
**_

She was smiling in the front of the mirror. She holds her wrist tightly and burst into tears. This keeping promise with a guy that doesn't really know how to keep a promise makes her burst to tears. Now she realizes how does he really love her.

-

_IF the story sucks pls. **REVIEW**! or not pls. **REVIEW... New chapters to come...**_


	2. Sketch with uneasy feeling

**Chapter 2: Sketch with uneasy feeling**

Day ended without any commotion happening on the Asakura household. Everything was fine. A new day was born for a new brand week. As always they wake up early and go to school. Three of them were walking together…

There's nothing happening at all… No words came out from three of them… Silent overcome them.

Manta took a quick glance from the both of his companions… he noticed that his companions have the same bracelets worn on their wrist. He thought for while what's really going on. Suddenly without hesitating or thinking, he asked them why they have the same bracelet worn on their wrist. He stops for a while and thought that wearing the same bracelet isn't a coincidence and remembering that Anna wears a blue-bead bracelet and not nylon braided bracelet.

From the question Manta asked, none of his companions answered back, but Yoh just smile back to him. Manta can't even look at Anna because she might give him that strange look.

Their first subject was ART. They were assigned to find their model or anything to draw. Each and everyone have their model and things to draw. And as always Yoh was not in a mood to draw because he didn't even likes drawing. So it was hard for him find a right model. When he looked at Manta's drawing it was very interesting. He decided to start and he started on a simple sketch.

And time as passed very fast. Manta took a quick glance on Yoh's work seeing a simple sketch of a girl. He thought for a long time to guess who's the girl on the drawing slow thinker even though he's smart.

Every subject had a moment to end and still Manta thought very hard to guess that girl. While thinking, Anna suddenly appeared from his back.

"wAaAaAAAAHHHHHH" He was surprised to see Anna.

"Hey, Manta… What time is it?" She asked

"Umm…. Quarter to 5"

"…." No words came out from both sides

Quarter to five… mmmm Manta think for a while.

AHHHHH! Cooking…

But there's still classes going on!

What will I do?

She might kill me …

"After classes, I want you to go straight to house and start cleaning…." Anna said

"I'll be buying the foods that we need….'

"HUH!" Manta glared

"Instead of you buying the foods, I'll do it instead… So after cleaning… ready the things you'll need to cook. I want when I get home everything is set… Because I'm already hungry!" she ended

The classes ended and again without any commotion happening.

Manta, Yoh and Anna is in the house. The little guy asked Yoh, what's wrong with anna? Why is she acting so weird? Like buying the food by herself, usually its Manta's job to buy the foods that they need. Yoh didn't answered but instead he smiles again.

Manta was washing dishes when he recalls the sketch that Yoh drew. He started thinking who is that girl. After washing dishes he found Yoh watching TV and saw his sketchbook on the table. He asked if he could take a little look and Yoh said yes.

Manta stared a very long on the sketch Yoh drew. He can't believe it was Anna smiling!

"Is this ANNA?" He said

"She can smile?.."

" What!" Anna inserted. She got home early.

"anything wrong!" She continued

"Nothing!" He answered back…

"SO START COOKING!" She shouted.

KRING KRING KRING KRING

The phone rang… Anna picked it up…

"Good evening, askura residence…." Anna politely said

"Who is this?"

"Anna Speaking…"

It is been about 20 mins. Before she could speak. She murmured something and hung up on the phone.

"ANNA, who is it anyway?" Yoh asked

"It was your grandparents…" She replied

"What they say?"

"I should go there tomorrow morning. It's very important so I should go…"

"can you handle the house for a week… while I'm gone?"

OKAY! He had replied

Anna went to her room and sit on her chair for a while.

"What's gotten into me?" She placed her hand on her chest

'I feel so uneasy, all of a sudden…"

Back to Yoh…

"I feel so uneasy…" Yoh said

"WHY? You don't like that, there will be no one to boss you around for a week at least…" manta commented

"NO! I feel so uneasy all of a sudden" Yoh started

"uneasy feeling… huh?"

**Author's note: Okay maybe the story is not that good ... but pls. Review! if not still REVIEW!**


	3. New Friend

Chapter 3 : New friend!

A day after the phone call, the Asakura household is very quiet lately. Anna was preparing her dress to be worn for a week at Yoh's grandparents place. Manta was busy preparing breakfast while Yoh is getting ready for his training. It seems that nothing has happened last night, as if there were.

"I'm not gonna eat…" Anna exclaimed.

"And yoh…."

"YEAH!"

"Make sure you train yourself and do not eat any junk food!" Anna and again reminded him.

She walked out of the room and starting putting her things on the taxi. She brought almost everything but for her books and school supplies. Manta thought for a while… Will Anna leave for good? If not, why she brought everything with her? He couldn't think of any reason to leave her fiancée alone. Yoh wave and say good-bye to her but not smiling filled his face but emotionless face. Anna waved back and sad eyes were looking back to Yoh. Manta couldn't resist to cry because he thought this is like a romantic novel he just read a while ago, saying good-bye with each other like that they're not gonna see each other forever and things like that. He can't joke around Yoh for a while for the reason is Anna is gone and Yoh has this uneasy feeling with him.

Few days after… maybe 2 days after so 3 more days to go

As always the daily routine they follow… they wake up early cook, bath, eat, go to school. After they classes they cook and so on. Yoh still jogging every after their classes.

Yoh is busy thinking why they called Anna to go at his grandparent's home. He was thinking so very deeply and not looking on his way…

On the different direction he bumped a young girl who seems to be just about his age and same height as Anna.

She abruptly falls toward the hard ground and Yoh immediately catches her. Now, she's on his warm arms. She opened her eyes and saw Yoh smiling at her and asking if she's okay.

She said she was okay and blushing same as Yoh. They are in position of unexpected… So that is why both are blushing into red look like balloon. Yoh helped her to stand up.

"Gommenasai!" As she spoke

"Well, Don't you worry about it" Yoh replied

"Oh yeah…. Watashi wa Mae-san" She introduced herself.

"Yoh-kun here!" He introduced too.

"Well, I think I'll be going now…." She said

"Well, Bye" he replied

Both wave to each other and say good-bye. Mae was blushing while walking far from Yoh and he seems to feel strange with her.

On the next day….

In Yoh's class….

Their teacher introduce a new student….

The girl walk towards their teacher and Yoh was surprised to see….

The girl from yesterday.

"Konnichiwa!" she greeted

"I'm Ryuzaki, Mae…" She introduced herself

"But you can also call me Mae-san" she continued

She smile at Yoh and he smile back too.

"What the?" Manta thought

"Have they met with each other?"

"If not… Why is she smiling at yoh?"

"If so… Will this be the new scenery of his portrait?"

"But what will Anna do to Yoh?"

"Especially to me… Anna might kill me if she knew that I didn't took care of Yoh and letting him see another girl…"

"WAHHHHH! What will I do? Will I stop this craziness of his?" he ended

"Don't you worry manta… She's just a friend" Yoh said

"Oh right!…" Manta replied

" wait?" he thought again

"Did he just read my mind?"

"How did he know what I'm thinking"

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

To be continued….

**Author's note:** _Wahihihi… sorry for keeping you for so long…. My works id eating me alive so that's why I'm rarely updating my fanfics._


	4. Scenery of unexpected

**Chapter 4** : Scenery of unexpected

Manta looked at his mini calendar of his room and putting X mark on each day have passed. He WAS counting for Anna's arrival.

"I can't believe this!" Manta sighed

"She'll be here by tomorrow afternoon..."

Flashback

"Hey MANTA!" Anna shouted

"After one week... the day after I'll be here by that day afternoon" she explained

"I want the house cleaned, I want the food is ready and NO USELESS, FREE LOADERS, BURDEN VISITORS!" She shouted to Manta

"GET THAT? ..."

"Yes... Anna" Manta salutes

end FlashBack

Manta sighed for the third time and still thinking what will do with Yoh and that girl.  
It was Satruday morning and Manta woke in a wrong time... It was 8 am he's supposed to be there at 7. He's hurrying pedalling his bike.

He reached Yoh's house... he opened the main door, and the second door and so on... until he reached the room of the living room.

"Yoh! I'm very sorry that I'm late... I'm gonna cook and BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH" Manta non-stop said

"Don't cha worry!" Yoh has replied.

"MMmmm... is this your cooking, yoh?" Manta asked

"Umm...No... I believe its mine!" a voice of a girl replied.

"WWAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He and again shouted

He was surprised to see Mae at Yoh's house but in behalf he's terrified because Anna will be back at this afternoon and remembering that "NO USELESS, BURDEN VISITORS!" he recalled what Anna just said.

"Umm... why you're here?" He asked politely

"Oh yeah!" She smile

"I was walking this morning and I kinda saw Yoh resting on the bench with those heavy weights around his wrist and feet SO..."

"SO?..." Manta asked

"I decided to cook for him..." She said

"Yeah!" Yoh inserted

"Since you ARE late... I asked her to cook for me... and besides her cooking is GOOD!" He, again commented.

Both smile at each other and manta left curious about these two. When he shifted his eye-sight to Yoh, he's still wearing the same old bracelet as Anna. But still confused about the happenings.

The time has passed and it almost afternoon and Mae is still at Yoh's house. Manta has tried everything to make her go home but there's no luck. He's getting worry about the relationship of Anna and yoh.

Meanwhile...

Anna was hurrying because she wanted to see Yoh so much. She was walking so fast that her bracelet loosen up and fallen from her wrist. She's already on the other side of the road when she shifted her eye-sight to her wrist seeing the bracelet is gone.

Yoh was taking a nap in the front of the TV when Mae entered the room quietly. Manta is still cleaning the Bathroom. Mae at first was sitting far from Yoh and suddenly shift a few cm near from Yoh. Little by little she's getting closer to Yoh.

BLUSH

Anna found the bracelet in the middle of the road. Without any thinking or second thought she ran in the middle of the road and picked the bracelet up when...

Mae was making her first move. Her face is getting closer to Yoh's face. Her lips are VERY closer than before to Yoh's when...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" As she shouted. She was hit by a car. Her shout attracted the people around her.She was bathe with her own blood and still holding the bracelet. Her things were scattered around with blood on it.

Yoh abruptly woke up and suprised to see Mae trying to kiss him. NO words came out but just letting her to do it. when their lips are about to touch, suddenly Manta came out...

"Yoh I'm..." manta surprised.

"Done? What the hell is going on?" He shouted

Yoh pushed genlty Mae away from him and saying that there's nothing happening.

"Sir what we will do?" The driver asked.

"What else! we should hurry and take her to the hospital" A dark-blue haired guy said. He's about a inch taller than Yoh and a very good-looking too and also a year older than Anna.

"Yoh" Anna last word mentioned. "Yoh, huh?" he said.

**to be continued**

A/N: When will ann get lost all of her memories? Well actually it supposed to be in this chapter but I decided to make it on chapter 5. I was carried away with the accident and kissing part so I will put the amnesia thing in Chapter 5. And as you see, I think some can only noticed it but the the title reflects on the last part of the chpater. WAIII! I hope you like my fan fic.


	5. Lost, gone, disappeared?

**Chapter 5: Lost, gone, disappeared?**

Its been one month and 2 days since the incident. Mae felt so guilty about the happenings. None of them seems to be talking, neither Manta who is very depressed about Yoh.

Mae is very sad while cleaning the living and other rooms. On the livig room she found a portrait covered with old clothing. She took a peek on the portrait and surprised to see a sketch of a girl. She thought it was her because somehow its look like her. She hugged the portrait very tight and sobbing.

"He does really care for me..." mae murmured.

" AH? Yoh's sketch of..." Manta inserted

"My fiancee" Yoh said

"so, she's Anna, eh?" she said

"So you're back from the search... what's the news?" Manta said

Horo-horo, Rio and Ren are very quiet. Every hospital in that place there's no anna in their record neither the description that they gave to them.

Meanwhile at the Hospital...

"how is she?" the blue-haired guy asked

"she seems to be okay but..." the nurse asked.

"After her weeks of sleep... She can't seem to remember anything nor her name" The nurse explained.

"Oh, Amnesia, I see" the young man said

"Young master, Akira Tsukiko" His driver said.

" Tsukiko?" The nurse asked

"yes!" the young lad said

"Pls. say Thank you to your father from me, without his help my family wouldn't have another chance to live" She bow

"Don't worry I'll tell these to my father" he replied "so I'll go then" okay, I think he's a pretty rich enough to help others

Anna is still staring at the window. No words are coming out of her.

"So you're awake!" Akira said

"Thank you for saving my life..." Anna said calmly

"How did you know?" he asked

"the nurse told me that a young lad rush me to the hospital" she said

sob sob sob

anna starts to cry and suddenly hugged him. He can't do anything but to hug her. She asked him why she can't remember anything? Even a small part of her memory she can't even recall. Even the accident she can't even remember. wow! Anna can cry! never knew ahihihi

He had the bracelet that Anna received from Yoh. He about to take it out of his pocket when... suddenly Anna said that she don't want to believe to anyone as of today. He backed off the plan of giving the bracelet and let her live what kind of life she wanted.

On the other side of the story...

"Yoh..." Mae murmured with a sad face

"Hey, haven't you done enough trouble" Ren holds her left shoulder

"what do you mean by that?" She suddenly changed her expression.

"Let me go!" She shouted

"anna" Yoh's voice could hear from outside of his door.

"Without you... I'll never believe anyone nor trust anyone no more!" Yoh cried.

Mae suddenly opened the door and came rushing to Yoh and hugged him. Ren was surprised to see that girl is very presistent, stubborn and selfish in all the same time. Mae whisphered something... She said she'll always be there, she'll be waiting for him until her life runs out. Yoh don't know how to react... all he can do is cry while Mae is hugging him. Ren can't believe that Yoh just give in some words that mae said.

Now Anna... What will you do? I can make everything move according to my plan. I can take Yoh from you anytime I wanted Mae thought while smiling

To be continued...

-------

Author's words: Well... What can I say, I'm back! Its been almost a month since I update... ahihihi! I hope you like this one because I've been running out of ideas.


	6. New Hope

**Chapter 6: New Hope**

The Gang has lost their hope of finding Anna but Manta is still presistent that she just might be around the corner. Yoh went to a depression stage where he refused to eat unless Mae who handed the food.

Their lost hope was replaced by the happiness of Mae, who is constantly helping them in many ways. Day by day, the sadness within the house disappears.

"Anna" she snapped.

"Anna? Who is Anna?" akira asked

"I dunno... I just, I just remebered or something"

"well, Anna will be your name. Is that okay?"

"hmm. its a nice name, though. OK"

Anna smiled at him.

"Yoh" She murmured

"Did you say something?"

"Wuah? Did I? Hmm."

"Never mind" he said

Meanwhile, Manta still can't believe that everyone(except for Ren) is having fun while Anna is missing. Riu explained that even though its been almost 3 months since Anna's dissaperance, they can't stay sad forever, right? They need happy moments, at least, and also to ease yoh's heavy aura for the past few weeks. But Manta felt that this isn't right. Ren agreed. Manta was shocked that for the first time Ren actually agreed with him.

Mae is eavesdropping in Manta and Ren's conversation from the backdoor.

She smiled deviously.

Ren knew that someone is listening to them so he stopped. Mae stopped also and went out.

"argh, you can't take yoh from me... besides..."

Inside yoh's room, there--- yoh's staring at nowhere. Mae entered.

"He's already mine"

She wrapped her two arms around yoh. As if she looks like a seductively anxious girl. No words came out from the boy.

"Tsk. Yoh did really gave in" Ren said while spying mae from the backdoor.

Meanwhile...

"Anna. Let's go to the mall to buy you more beautiful clothes" Akira said.

"..." She nods her head.

"I'll be going to the mall, to buy some things --- okay!?" Manta told them.

As if no one really cares anymore if Manta did go or not. He felt he's useless now since Mae is doing all the work.

"Mae that and Mae this."

"Does anyone really cares if i'm there or not." manta exclaimed.

"its 4,500 yen" the cashier said.

"Here, I think this is delicious..."

"A-N-N-A" akira gave anna a free sample of the food.

"anna?" manta surprised. He looked at the direction where the stand gives free taste.

"Hmm. Yep. This is delicious." She replied

"anna!" he shouted.

"Ding, ding. Attention all shoppers: There will be a sale in grocery store. 50 OFF!!!" the announcer interrupted.

"huh?"

Suddenly, many crazy shoppers went to the grocery department. Manta was pulled by the crowd and because of these, he lost sight of anna but he gained a new hope, knowing that Anna is still alive.

"Everyone will be happy with my news" Manta thought.

Author's lil space: I'M BACK! and WOW! I mean, its been already 3 years? since my last chapter. I did really neglected the fanfics of mine. Tsk tsk. But do not worry one of my new year resolution is that to update all of my beloved works from blog to personal site, artworks to writings. Um. Sorry if the story sucks big time.


End file.
